Cherry Stems
by amycakes
Summary: “Why, Light-kun, I’m teaching you.” He smirked and straddled the teenager on the computer chair. Ignoring the younger one’s yelp he continued, “I thought you might benefit more from some…practical experience.”


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, only my yaoi-envisioned plot.

This is for **Ashlen, **because she's inspirational and without her, I'd never finish anything.

* * *

**Cherry Stems**

**

* * *

  
**

Light sighed for the third time in two minutes. They had been going non-stop for hours as usual and found absolutely nothing – as usual. He was beginning to get a little put out. The task force were all present, yet not one single clue had appeared.

Realising staring at his computer screen blankly wouldn't get him anywhere; he turned to L to suggest another means of finding information.

"L, why don't we-…"

"What is it Light-kun?" L paused, hand halfway to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Light balked, as L continued to eat.

"Eating cherries Light-kun, I thought that much would be obvious," L gave him a blank look before raising the stem back to his mouth.

"No, not eating, _that_!" Light pointed and L stilled, looking perplexed.

"Tying a cherry stem in a knot?" Light nodded, eyes wide.

"You've never seen anyone tie a cherry stem in a knot before?" L asked, puzzled.

"Not with their mouths!" Light exclaimed, drawing strange looks from the other task force members.

"Oh, it's really quite simple Light-kun." L stated, decidedly ending the matter before turning back to his monitor.

Light stared.

No, he would not think dirty thoughts, he would not think dirty thoughts. There was just something so…_sexual_ about it. It was just...Ugh! This was L he was thinking about here – nothing about L was sexual.

Turning back to his own computer Light couldn't help but doubt his own thoughts as he watched the detective out the corner of his eye. How could he _do_ that?! What else can he do with his tongue?

No, don't go there Light, don't go there.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked abruptly, even a little surprised at himself.

"What?" L looked over at the boy dazed. Clearly he'd been deep in thought moments before – though you'd never be able to tell by the things he was doing with that cherry stem.

"That!" Light pointed at him, frustrated and L slowly lowered his hand.

"Well, I don't know. It's something that comes with practise, not intelligence Light-kun."

"Oh come on L," He growled, "It can't be _that _hard." Anything L could do, Light could do better.

"It comes from experience, I highly doubt I could teach you to do something like that with your tongue in one day," L dismissed him, turning back to the computer screen.

"L!" He growled, forcibly turning his chair towards him.

"We have more important things to work on, like the case Light-kun."

"It will take fifteen minutes at the most," Light told him assertively.

L's eyes widened, "why Light-kun, what other things have you been doing with your tongue lately?"

Light blushed, "L, it's a cherry stem, there's nothing sexual about it," the teen glared.

"That's not what you seemed to think earlier Light-kun." He smirked uncharacteristically.

"Wh-, what?!" Light yelped, "I said that out loud?!"

"No," L's smirk grew wider, "But you just admitted it."

Light moaned, burying his face in his hands. This was so not happening.

"It's alright Light-kun, a teenager such as yourself is full of raging hormones, it is not strange that you find me attractive." Leaning back in his seat, L stared at him intensely.

Light blushed darker before pulling his head up to glare at him, "I am never and will never be attracted to you."

"Sure, Light-kun, sure." L agreed darkly, spinning around on his chair.

"Just, teach me how to do the trick already!"

"Alright," L agreed, "try it."

"O-…kay." Light gave him a strange look before pulling the stem off one and trying to tie it in his mouth…and he failed miserably. He frowned at the smirk that suddenly grew on L's face, before backing his chair up a little. What was he up to?

"No, no Light-kun, you've got it all wrong!"

Wh-…what are you doing?" He asked, as L rose from his chair and began to close in.

"Why, Light-kun, I'm teaching you." He smirked and straddled the teenager on the computer chair. Ignoring the younger one's yelp he continued, "I thought you might benefit more from some…_practical experience._"

As L began to teach him how exactly things were done, Light wondered when exactly he decided that this was okay, but wrapped his arms around L's neck anyway, tangling his hands in the already messy hair.

Neither took any notice in the rest of the task force who were staring in shock, or Soichiro Yagami who had just fallen from his chair. Their attention was diverted however when Matsuda muttered an, "I told you so." and they had to hold back Soichiro from launching at him.

"I think," Light muttered, as they parted. "I think, I've got it down." He panted, "Want to teach me something else?"

The older detective grinned at the teen's ruffled appearance before yanking on the chain and dragging him from the room.


End file.
